


Road Kill

by Digdeepenough



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood and Gore, Halloween, M/M, Near Death, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digdeepenough/pseuds/Digdeepenough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween... Frank the Vampire is on the prowl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Kill

It's a late Halloween night.

He's in an alley way and the cigarette he's smoking is to the filter, but before he tosses it out, he moves his head back and blows smoke rings up into the sky; he's squinting his eyes, pretending to tie a lasso around the moon with the smoke. 

He doesn't pay attention to his surroundings all that much, but he can hear the faint 'boom, thump, boom, thump', coming from inside the club, it's synthetic, like the old school hip-hop switched to techno in less than five seconds. He didn't care. He could dance to anything, really, long as there was a nice lookin' boy grinding on him. Hip hop, techno, rock, pop, fuckin' jazz. He didn't give two fucks.

He can hear girls giggling as they walk past the alley. They're dressed as slutty Disney Princess' and they're talking about how much fun they had and that they should 'totally go to gay clubs more often'. That they should if they didn't want to get slipped any unsuspected surprises.

The alley starts to get boring so he tosses his cigarette and crushes it with the tip of his boots; he decides that maybe he should get back inside and look to see who was going to be the lucky boy he's going to bring back to his manor tonight.

The sound of techno music grows louder, gradually with every step he takes; his head starts to bob on his shoulders and his arms lift into the air as he sways to the beat alluringly. He's looking around, searching for his prey.

A guy who's wearing black cat ears, a dirty old wife-beater, and ripped black jeans catches his attention. He's standing next to the elevated DJ's booth and pressing his hands down his hips, tipping his head back, and arching his spine all at once. 

He likes what he sees. A little too much blatantly, because the crotch of his pants feel tighter than they really should have. 

He licks his bottom lip and bites down, drawing blood from the sharpness of his teeth.

The boy's the only one who isn't over dressed. The only thing Halloween about his are those damn cat ears and that's it.

He waltz over; his red cape follows him as he presses through the crowd of sweaty bodies. He must look animalistic. His very real fangs poked over his bottom lip, his head tips to the side, and his eyes are fixated on the kitten-boy. The boy who was now kneeling on the ground of DJ booth, pushing his bottom up, revealing a little black tail hooked to the back belt loop of his grimy jeans.

He starts to approach the booth and when kitten-boy licks the palm of his hand and grab his tail to twirl it he can feel his heart pound against his rib-cage. Fucking hot

"Hey!" He called out to kitten-boy when he pressed against the DJ and meowed into his ear. The Dj's mildly divert and more interested in his tracks then kitten-boy. His loss.

He tries again when he realizes that kitten-boy didn't hear him, "Hey, you!" He pointed that time to make himself more clear.

Kitten-boy looked down at him; his face in a pout. "Yeah?"

"Wanna dance?" He smirked, sticking his hand out.

"Name?"

"Frank, yours?" Frank slicked his greasy hair back and licked the fangs of his teeth.

"Gerard," Gerard takes Frank's hand and allows the man to help him down the booth. "You're really strong!" Gerard leans into him and shouts into his ear over the loud music, "D'you work out?"

"Yeah... A lot," Frank nods.

The two men stand around for a while. They're waiting for a song to come on that they can dance to. Frank's eyes dart over to the DJ and he stares at the stand with a dark, vacant stare on his face. 

"OH MY GOD!" Gerard squeaks when he hears Madonna-Like a Virgin come on. "I love this song!" He grabs Frank's hand and pulls the shorter man onto the dance floor.

It wasn't a coincidence.

The DJ looks down at his set-up and raises a brow in confusion. H didn't have that track on the list...

Gerard runs his fingers through his hair and interprets dance moves to the song. He swings his hips and bends forward in front of Frank every time the chorus comes on and before the song come to a finale, Gerard starts to twirl and twirl and twirl until he stumbles into Frank's arms. He nibbles down on the side of Frank’s neck as he hisses playfully.

Ooh...

"You a biter?" Frank grins, feeling his blood swoosh through his veins.

Gerard's hands slide down the front of Frank's shirt and plays with the silky fabric covering his torso, "Maybe," he purrs, licking his lips. "If I've got something dangling in front of me," he starts to palm the tent of Frank's pants.

That's all Frank needed to hear before he dragged Gerard out through the back EXIT. He literally slammed the boy out the club. He manage to land against the dumpster whilst he shrieked in pain, "GOD! What the fuck is your problem!?" 

He grabs at his wrist, which Frank had squeezed a little too hard when he dragged him through the club. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No." Frank growls, grabbing Gerard by his hair and presses him deeper into the alley, all the way down to where it was a dead-end. No one will hear him scream. "I don't joke... Not when it comes to feeding."

Gerard giggled maniacally before he felt his back press against the dirty brick wall. "You're the kinky type. Alright... I see..." Gerard tries to move his arms, but Frank's grabbing them, squeezing them together above his head. "Let go of me," he laughs weakly, trying to hide the fear in his voice. He failed horribly. "It's not funny."

"Remember, now... Gerard. I don't joke." Frank takes in Gerard's scent. The hair on the back of his neck prickle up in excitement. This was a good one.

"Are you some kind of fucked up pervert?!" Gerard spat, twisting in Frank's grasp. "I said let. The. Fuck. GO!" His knee came up and slammed into Frank's balls.

"OOF!" Frank grunted, falling forward; he palmed his throbbing dick and listened to Gerard's scurrying away. "Son... of... a bitch..." He muttered under his breath.

Gerard's body suddenly came to a halt as Frank stood up. "I didn't say you could go anywhere..."

Gerard's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped. He couldn't move. He couldn't fucking move! "What... What the fuck!" He gritted his teeth and looked down at his feet. They felt heavy on the concrete floor.

Frank moved his fingers, signaling for Gerard to come over; he moves his fingers swiftly, almost in an alluring manner. 

"I'm not one to play with dinner, but since you're such a sexy kitty... I guess I'll play a game of cat and mouse." Frank chuckles, showing his very real fangs to Gerard who was now walking in his direction.

"What the hell is going on?" Gerard pants when he's in front of Frank.

"I'm hungry... It's almost midnight and by like..." Frank looked at his watch, "Five I have to be in my mansion, asleep in my coffin, and if I continue to play this game with you I'll fry... I'll burn and then I'll die and if I die I won't get to indulge in fine specimen such as yourself. Are you following me?" Frank reached out and touched Gerard's hair.

"W-what?" He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I'm a vampire, stupid fuck," Frank rips off his tacky cape along with his ruffled shirt. "You're as dumb as you look."

Gerard looks taken-a-back, almost like he's in shock. A wave of panic starts to wash over him when Frank leans in and takes a wift of the side of his throat. "God... That fucking smell!" Frank growled, he holds Gerard's hair in his hands and accidentally scratches the man with his long pointed nails.

"P-please... Don't," Gerard whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut, "I'll do anything." 

Frank pulled back to gaze upon Gerard's face. He looked at the stupid cat ears and then his lips, "You kind of resemble a cat, y'know." Frank flicked the ears playfully. "I prefer humans," he lightly pulls off the ears and tosses it down the dark alley. "Now where was I?" 

Gerard's eyes shoot open and when he feels Frank's lips on his throat he whimpers. "I haven't smelt blood like yours in a very... Very long time... One hundred years. Probably. It's intriguing," Frank says as he starts to gently circle his tongue around a thumping vein on Gerard's throat.

"If you're gonna do it... Just fucking do it!" Gerard screamed, and he suddenly felt his legs, they weren't so heavy on the ground.

"I wanna play with my dinner before I have it," Frank says and Gerard falls backwards onto the ground, hitting his head on the concrete so hard he blacks out.

* * *

Gerard vaguely remembers waking up in a sports car. A blood red Lamborghini, and when it comes to a stop his head rolls back on the head rest of the leather seat. 

"Welcome home, beautiful," he hears Frank say before he hoists him up out of the car bridal style.

Gerard's arms dangled to the side and his head lolled back each step. 

Gerard can hear a dog panting when the door to the very large, old house opened. What came to view shocked him, even if he was in a dazed state. The dog... It was huge, werewolf like. It resembled a German Shepard, but it was darker, much darker, and it's eyes were piercing red. 

"Who'd you pick up tonight? Huh, huh, huh?" The dog sniffed the air.

"If you backed the fuck up, Bert, I'd be able to get inside!" Frank shouted, kicking the dog aside until it whimpered in pain. "THANK YOU!"

"All you had to say was please... Jerk." The door to the house slammed shut by its self.

Gerard groaned in pain when he was laid down on a bed, the softest bed he'd ever been on in his life.

He started to feel a tongue lick up the side of his face, a big, wet, slimy tongue. 

"AWAY!" Frank screamed, and house suddenly felt colder.

The dog—wolf, what ever it was, ran away and the door to the room slammed shut very much like the front door of the house. Frank lit a few candles by running his hand over the wick. 

"It's Halloween... My Birthday and you're my guest. My gift. My dinner." He grabbed Gerard's hands and pressed a tender kiss against the back of his hand.

"M'wha—?" He started to wake up. The room was spinning in circles. Circles that went back and forth and he couldn't quite see Frank's face all that well, only fangs, fangs and brown, brown, hazel eyes.

"Shh..." Frank whispered, running his fingers down against Gerard's lips. "Quiet."

They were like that until Frank decided to stand up, "It's time." He looked to the old grandfather clock standing in the far corner of the black and red room. 

Gerard's eyes peered open all the way and he saw it, Frank's fangs stick out further until you can see the veins on his gums.

He couldn't move. He was immobilized again.

"Fuck... FUCK! HELP!" He screamed, his voice was groggy, raspy, and wrecked. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" 

"No one's going to hear you, baby." Frank pulled off Gerard's jeans with a small smirk on his face, "Not here..." He ran his hands down the mans thighs. "Skin so perfect... White. You sure you're not my kind?" He licked his lips, turning Gerard around on his stomach to graze his fingers down the plump skin of his ass cheeks.

"Here," he points to the middle of Gerard's left cheek. "Right there... You're blood's flowing right there." His pupils grow until his eyes are fully black. 

He doesn't stop touching, his hands run down the back of Gerard's thighs, all the way down to the taut muscle of his calf. 

"And... Here," he squeezed; his nails dug forcefully into the pale, soft skin. "Perfect."

Gerard's face was slammed into the pillow, almost as if someone was sitting on the back of his head. His screams were muffled and his pupils dilated when he felt Frank lay on top of him. "I'm gonna' ease you into the transformation... If I can stop sucking the blood that is... In this situation and by the smell of you, it's gonna' take me all of my fuckin' strength to pull away."

"Fuck..." Gerard squeezes his eyes shut when he feels Frank's fang press down on the side of his throat. His pulse pounds against Frank's mouth and when his teeth dig in Gerard screams, he screams louder than he's ever screamed in his whole life, but it's all muffled by the pillow his face is pressed into. 

The pain is worse than anything he's ever felt in his life, it's unbearable. He's surprised his eyes are still open and he's even shocked that's he's still breathing.

Frank's taking gulps of the blood; his hands are working down to Gerard's ass and his nails dig into the flesh there, groping his wide hips, and scratching down hard enough to leave marks. Gashes.

He pulls away, barely, but when he does he gasps into the unusual silence of the room and feels Gerard's pulse. It's slow, but still there.

He climbs off the boy and leans his head back. That was the most, single intense thing he's ever felt in his life and he was dizzy, almost like his head was going to explode from the pleasure.

He moaned out into the silence of the room and pressed his hand against his fang and dug into his palm, "FUCK!" He howled, scrapping the skin there.

His teeth felt tight, like he was teething. Orgasm.

Gerard's body was convulsing and his veins were blue, Frank can see where the circulation of the blood was flowing. His next bite.

His erection was up hard, leaking like a faucet and when he went to press his mouth against Gerard's calf the blood spurted out, catching him against his eyes and he groaned, digging his teeth into the taut flesh there.

He moans exaggeratedly, gnawing his teeth and biting too hard, ripping some of the flesh off.

He breaks away, away to breathe. 

He stays in between Gerard's legs, he moves up until his face is close to the mans ass and he smiles and licks the flesh there. "You awake...?" He hummed, running his fingers in between his separated cheeks.

Frank sighs for a moment when he sees Gerard's hand twitch, it was extremely pale, more pale then they were originally. "You're strong... My other feeds are usually dead by the first bite." He starts to push his fingers into the tight muscle of Gerard's entrance.

He went at that for a few moments, a few moments of just corkscrewing his fingers against what he believed was Gerard's prostate, because every time he tapped against it Gerard's left foot twitched.

"You little..." Frank grinned when he heard the hitch of breath get caught in Gerard's throat. He removed his fingers and examined the blood shining his nails and down the side of his skin before he shoved them into his mouth. "So delectable. It's sad for me to do this..." He starts to lean forward against Gerard's ass and moves his hands down to press against his flesh.

The bed starts to vibrate as Gerard goes into a seizure. Frank raises his bottom into the air with his teeth deep in his skin and moans when the blood flows down his throat in cup amounts. 

"FRANK!" Bert howls, slamming open the door. "MORNING'S COMING!" He looked out the window and saw light peeking through the shades.

Frank's fangs pulled out of Gerard's ass and glared over at Bert, his face was bloody and his eyes were still black. "Fuck!" Bert gasped, "When you look that, dude... It freaks me out." He was standing there; dark locks, dirty... Human. The moon was officially gone.

Frank stood up and rushed to his coffin and flipped it open. "Don't touch my food. I'll kill you when I get out of this." He slips on his sun glasses and grabs his pack of cigarettes. "Fuckin' hate this thing... It's so boring." He climbs in and watches as Bert starts to close it. 

"Good night, Bert." He grinned, twinkling his long nails at his friend.

"G'night, Frank..."

I'll deal with Gerard later... Once he's turned into a Vampire, Frank thinks to himself before he lights his cigarette in his fire-proof coffin.


End file.
